


Crush

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Catfishing, Consensual Sex, Fake Dating, Getting Together, Internet penpal, Josty's complete obliviousness, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, Smut, Some deception, all the way til the end, of sorts, slowish burn, via grindr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Tyson Jost is mildly mopy when he goes home for Christmas break. Of course, his sister picks up on it and sets him up with a Grindr account to get him to move on. Tyson starts to fall in love with the hot guy on Grindr, while still lowkey crushing on JT. In what world could they possibly be the same person. Only in Tyson's imagination. That's where.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [wrishwrosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrishwrosh/pseuds/wrishwrosh) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> This was prompted as an Internet Penpals idea. And, it mostly sticks to the prompt. Technically Grindr is the internet. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy Tyson being a completely oblivious dork who doesn't know how to deal with his feelings.
> 
> Sidenote: It is only fitting that the day I official finished writing this was Tyson's birthday!

“Are you moping? You’re moping,” Kacey says dropping down on the couch next to Tyson. Tyson whines and turns away from his awful, annoying, little sister. “Oh, come on. Why are you moping?”

“I’m not moping,” Tyson whines. He tries to focus on the stupid Christmas movie his mom had put on a little bit ago.

 

“You totally are. I noticed as soon as you got home. So, what is it? A girl? A guy?”

 

“Would you shut up?” he asks, shoving a throw pillow in her face. “You’re such a brat.”

“Yeah, I’m the brat” Kacey rolls her eyes and pulls the pillow away from her face.

Tyson grabs another pillow off the couch and holds it to his chest as he watches the movie.

“You’ll tell me eventually. I’m your sister.” She pokes his shoulder.

“That’s exactly why I shouldn’t tell you. You’re a monster and fucking relentless.”

His mother shoots him a look from the armchair she’s curled up in, sipping from a mug. Tyson flushes. He knows he’s not supposed to cuss in front of his grandparents. He knows better. Thankfully, Kacey takes that as her cue to leave Tyson alone, and she watches the rest of the movie without bugging him.

Of course, that means later that night when Tyson trying to sleep, Kacey barges in and jumps on his bed. Tyson groans and rolls away from her.

“You’ve gotta tell me, bro. Or, I’ll take your Christmas present back.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. “You can’t do that. Tomorrow’s Christmas.”

“Fuck you. Just tell me,” Kacey says shoving Tyson’s side.

She keeps pushing, until Tyson groans and says, “Fine. Fuck. Alright, I’ll tell you.”

Kasey squeal and claps. She sits back on her heels and lets Tyson turn over to face her. He sighs, “Yeah, it’s a guy.”

“Who?” she asks instantly, no pause whatsoever.

Tyson scratches the back of his neck. “It was JT.”

“Wait, you were dating?” Kacey asks. “I guess that makes sense,” she barrels on without pause.

 

“We all kind of thought you two were dating anyway. But why did you break up?”

Tyson grabs her hands. “Kacey, we never dated. You really thought we were together?” He doesn’t get it. His family thought he at JT were together? They’re friends, just friends. Really good friends sure, and maybe Tyson’s been harboring this little crush for a little longer than he wanted, but it shouldn’t… he means… Well. To say he’s embarrassed would be an understatement.

Kacey thinks about it for a second. “Well, we definitely thought something was going on there.”

Tyson shakes his head.

“So if nothing’s been going on, why are you moping?”

Tyson shrugs. “That’s exactly it. Nothing has been going on. It just kind of feels impossible. Like I’m falling for him and don’t really wanna try it with anyone else, but putting our friendship at risk is too scary for me to even attempt.”

Kacey rolls her eyes. “You know, generally when the main character in a fanfiction says that, they should definitely risk it, and they are usually rewarded.”

Tyson squints at his sister. “You read fanfiction?”

“Who doesn’t? Anyway, back to the task at hand. If you’re not going to ask JT out, you should get Grindr.” She reaches for his phone on the bedside table.

“No. No, that’s a bad idea,” Tyson says wrestling to get his phone back.

“Nope. We’re doing this. You need to stop moping, big bro.”

“This is such a bad idea.” Tyson pouts as Kacey opens his phone.

“It’s a great idea, trust me.” Kacey has this maniac smile that Tyson really doesn’t like. It usually gets him in trouble. She leans back against his wall aware of his careful gaze over her shoulder. She makes him a pretty legit profile. They’re all good pictures of himself, no selfies or any that really show his face. But, they show off his body, his body built for playing hockey and all the assets that come with that. She doesn’t use his first name, but instead uses his middle name, Kenneth. She puts he likes sports in his bio, but nothing about hockey specifically.

 

“There.” She hands his phone back to him, looking all proud of herself. “Now, stop moping and enjoy Christmas. Then, use the app to pick someone up and stop moping about a teammate you can never have.”

Tyson sticks his tongue out but pulls Kacey in for a hug after. She has always been on his side no matter what. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” She smiles at him. “And I’m staying here tonight.”

Tyson laughs and lets her arrange herself in his bed. They did this when they were kids and too excited to sleep. They’d make a fort under his comforter and wonder what Santa would bring them. They’d always fall asleep eventually and in a heap together. He sighed and settled in next to her.

 

\---

  
Tyson is swiping through guys on his phone back in Denver. It’s exactly what he thought it would be. There a lot of hot guys on here, and he has several dick pics in his inbox. He hasn’t responded to any yet. He’s not sure he ever will.

“Whatcha doing?” JT asks popping his head in.

Tyson smiles. “You’re back!”

JT nods. “Do you wanna get some dinner?”

“Yes! Can we get that Chinese place we found?” Tyson asks.

“Of course.” JT taps the wall twice. “Come on out and order. I’ll get Kerf.”

Tyson swings off the bed. The menu for the Chinese place is already on the counter when he hops onto the bar stool. He writes down what he always gets and calls the place. JT and Kerf appear at his shoulder, peering at the menu themselves. He gives his order, then recites JT’s and Kerf’s as they tell him. He opts for delivery, knowing that his roommates will probably want to play video games.

He eats his Chinese out of the box leaning against JT’s shoulder, attempting to distract him and pushing his feet against Kerfy. Eventually, when Tyson has finished his food, JT wrestles him and gets him pinned under an arm. Tyson whines about it for a bit, despite how content he is to be there. He sighs and eventually relaxes. He is content to just lay and watch them play. JT’s arm goes lax, no longer holding Tyson to his thigh. Tyson curls up a little, just watching his roommates play. He’s tired and much too comfortable to move, happy to let JT’s thigh be his pillow.

  
He’s not really awake. But he feels like he is. He just doesn’t want to open his eyes yet. That feels like a step too far. He can hear something. Like a conversation, but it’s super hushed.

“Just do it.”

“I can’t.”

“You’re fucking with yourself at this point.”

“I won’t risk what we have. It’s… just not worth it.”

Someone huffs, then it’s silent. Tyson decides it’s a good time to groan and stretch his legs out.

“Back with the living, are ya?” JT asks.

Tyson just smacks him, not enough parts of his brain firing to make a solid comeback.

JT chuckles. “You should get to bed. Falling asleep on the couch would be a disaster for your neck and our sanity,” he says motioning to Kerfy.

Tyson rolls his eyes but sits up. He stretches his hands over his head before standing. He flips both of his roommates off as he walks to his room.

“You better be packed before tomorrow!” JT calls. “We’re not waiting for you if you aren’t!”

Tyson groans and closes the door. He quickly gets out his road trip bag. He hastily shoves some clothes and toiletries in before he puts a suit into a bag and lays it carefully on top of his suitcase.

  
He settles into bed with his phone when he’s finished and flips through a few more guys. He stops on one that has incredible abs. Like, Tyson kinda wants to rub off on those abs, just because of how it might feel. He jacks off, biting a blanket to keep himself silent, still staring at the gorgeous photo that stops just before the guy’s groin. It’s a tease, and it might be one that Tyson wants. He takes a picture of the mess he makes and tells himself he won’t do anything with it, even if the guy matches with him. _Especially_ if the guy matches with him. He won’t. He swears.

He tucks his phone away, wipes at the mess on his stomach and then turns on his side to sleep. His sister may have been right just this once. Not that he’d ever tell her. She’d enjoy it too much.

 

\---

  
He wakes up to a few notifications from Grindr, including one that says he matched with the guy he jerked off to last night. He takes a deep breath and tells himself not to send the picture right away. It’d be weird with how early it is, and he doesn’t want to think about that before practice. So, he tucks it away in his mind and gets himself into clothes for skate.

He annoys Kerf and JT with his music choices and the volume level on the car ride over to the rink. JT punches him in the shoulder at a red light. Tyson just laughs and swats at JT’s hand when he tries again.

They load onto the plane. As always, JT sits next to Tyson. It’s early, so Kerf and Sam stay turned to the front, playing on their phones. Tyson lists into JT’s side as the plane takes off. They both have their headphones in, but Tyson’s never opposed to a little platonic cuddling.

  
When they get to the hotel, Tyson claims the bed closest to the bathroom. JT grumbles but puts his stuff down on the bed nearest the windows.

“Is it really that much of an issue?” Tyson asks.

JT shrugs. “Whatever man.”

Tyson sighs. He changes into a t-shirt and sweats. He’s really hoping to get a nap in. He flops down and pulls out his phone. His thumb hovers over the Grindr app. He’s thinking about the picture he took the night before. He wants to send it. He really does. He opens the app, then hovers around the guy, _Joseph’s_ , profile. Sending it feels like a big deal. But Joseph is in Denver right now. They can’t meet up or anything yet. Now would be the best time to send it.

 

He takes a deep breath and attaches the picture and sends it with the caption, “Really appreciate those abs of yours bud.” Then, presses send. He waits for a little while, hoping for a response. When it becomes clear one isn’t going to come, he locks his phone and rolls over hoping to nap.

 

\---

 

It’s JT’s alarm that wakes him later. He groans and covers his eyes when JT flips on the lamp. He slowly blinks them open and reaches for his phone. He sighs when there’s no response from Joseph.

“Hurry up man. You’re going to miss the bus at this rate,” JT says from the bathroom.

Tyson sits up and locks his phone. He changes into his suit and runs his fingers through his hair with a little gel. It looks a little better than the mess it was.

  
The game isn’t a total blow out, but it doesn’t feel good to put another L down in the books. They all head out to the strip because it’s pointless to waste a night in Vegas, regardless of the outcome of the game.

Tyson slides into the booth next to JT. He amazingly resists the urge to pull his phone out to check it for messages. He can wait until he’s alone to see if Joseph responded. JT slides him a drink. Tyson smiles and sips at it. Many of his teammates are at the bar, taking shot after shot in an attempt to get wasted. Tyson tries to stay somewhat sober so that he doesn’t do anything mortally embarrassing around JT.  Like kiss him. That’s been a thought that’s crossed his mind before at parties or clubs where he’s had way too much to drink. He sips on his current drink and watches JT making conversations and laughing with the guys.

“You good?” JT asks.

Tyson blinks up at him. He shrugs. “Guess I’m just not feeling it tonight.”

“Wanna head back?”

Tyson shakes his head. “I can go. You don’t have to come with me.”

“It’s fine. I was thinking about going anyway.” He slides out of the booth. Tyson gulps down the last of his drink and follows him.

“Leaving so early, boys?” Tyson Sr says falling over himself to stop them.

“Yeah,” Tyson says.

“Nate, come get your boy!” JT yells.

Nate comes over grumbling and grabs Tyson Sr. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, boys!” Tyson Sr calls after them.

“That doesn’t cover much,” JT says as they exit the club.

Tyson snickers. “No, it really doesn’t.”

They giggle together all the way to the hotel and into the elevator. Tyson sighs and leans against JT as the elevator rises to their floor. JT automatically wraps his arm around Tyson’s shoulders, pulling him in against his side. His eyes slide over to JT who smiles at him. They’re so close. It would be so easy just to lean the few inches and kiss him.

The elevator dings and opens before Tyson even has the opportunity to think about it anymore. JT’s arm slides off his shoulder as he walks out. Tyson follows with a sigh.

  
JT flops down on the bed. Tyson wants to take a shower. He can feel the sweat and the alcohol still on him. JT taps away at his phone as Tyson strips and gets into the bathroom.

Okay, so objectively, it’s just a bathroom in a hotel in Vegas. But, Tyson has seen a lot of hotels in his lifetime. This is not just any bathroom. It’s a fucking gold shrine honestly. There’s this beautiful gold frame around the mirror and the counters are marble flecked with gold and the faucet is what? You guessed it. Gold. He takes a few photos in it. Some full torso, some full body, and then he takes some closer ones, teasing ones he can send to Joseph later… if he’s feeling it.

His phone pings. There’s a message from Joseph. Tyson swallows and opens it.

“Damn. I can see that. Maybe I can see a little more?” Attached is another picture, lower than the one on his profile, showing off these powerful thighs and hand covering everything else. Tyson takes a deep breath.

_Holy shit man. I’d totally let you suffocate me with those thighs._

Tyson has to close his eyes. He can feel himself getting hard. It’s a rush really. This guy is so fucking hot. Abs that he could rub off on and thighs that could destroy him. Sign Tyson up, please and thank you. When he reopens his eyes, there’s another message from Joseph.

 _Shit man. That’s hot_ . There’s another picture too. It’s of Joseph’s hand. It’s huge and looks super strong, and just above his fingers is the head of his cock just barely poking out. Tyson swallows, because fuck. He wants to see the whole damn thing.

He turns on the shower, because if he doesn’t JT’s bound to suspicious here soon.

 _Fuck dude. That’s hot._ He starts to take a picture of his own dick but realizes it looks kind of weird just against the bathroom floor. So, he steps into the shower and takes a picture there. It does look better there.

_Wow, dude. That’s impressive. Makes me wanna take you apart._

_I’d totally let you._

Then another picture comes in. It’s Joseph’s dick, cradled in his hand again. It’s big. Bigger than Tyson’s seen before in anything other than porn. He wants to get his mouth on it so badly. He wants to blow this guy so much his mouth is watering just thinking about it. He’d get down on his knees in the bathroom if he had to. He strokes his cock a couple of times, already a little sensitive.

 _I’ve been told I give the best blow jobs._ __  
  


_Oh, do you?_ Joseph adds a smirk emoji at the end of his text.

 _Hell yeah. I’d love to take you down._ __  
  


_Would you let me fuck your face?_

Tyson has to compose himself for a second. He drops his head to the shower wall. Fuck. This is exactly what he’s been wanting. And fuck, the guy is hot and hitting all his buttons. Tyson could totally jerk off right here. And why shouldn’t he? He’s doing this. JT in the other room be damned.

 _Shit. Yeah. Course_ . He can imagine it. On his knees being face fucked by this thick thighed, thick dicked dude. Maybe he’d want to touch himself. Maybe his hands would be tied behind his back. Maybe Joseph would pick him up and throw him onto the bed before fucking him.

He glances at his phone for a quick second and sees Joseph’s message. _Oh fuck. I’m close._

Tyson shudders and feels how close he is himself. He looks at the picture of Joseph’s dick again. Fuck. He’s close. A few more strokes and he’s coming on the shower wall.

 _Holy fucking shit._ He sends Joseph. Then, he takes a picture with his dick in his hand and the mess on the shower wall.

 _Fuuuck_ . Joseph send back. Then he’s silent for a minute. Tyson takes a deep breath, trying to center himself. That was really fucking good. He’s about to set his phone outside the shower, and actually get on with cleaning himself when a new message from Joseph comes in. It’s a picture of a mess of come on his belly and his dick softening against his thigh. There’s a small happy trail of hair, some coated in cum.

 _That’s a really nice dick._ Tyson sends. _Maybe I can sit on it one day._ __  
  


_Fuuuck. You can’t say things like that._ __  
  


_Aww a bit too sensitive._ __  
  


_Yes, you brat._

Tyson’s dick twitches, and he moans at the oversensitivity himself.

 _I’ll talk to you later cutie._ He gets a moment later. Tyson smiles and puts his phone down on the top of the toilet. Fuck. He likes this. He likes getting off with another guy, even it is just over messages. He grabs some soap and starts to clean his stomach first. He wants to get what stickiness is left off.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door before he gets a chance. “You still in there, bud?” JT asks.

Tyson groans. “Yeah! What’s it to ya?”

“I need to shower too, you know? Dickhead.”

“Says the guy with red hair,” Tyson chirps, a small grin forming.

Tyson can practically hear the eye roll before the sigh. He giggles at JT’s dramatics then gets back to the task at hand. He makes quick work in the shower, making sure to wipe at the tiles where he came before he steps out. He wraps a towel around his waist before he opens the door.

“Bout time, you little fucker,” JT grumbles from his bed. Tyson smiles and flips him off when he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Tyson slips on some sweats, towels at his hair, and then jumps into bed. He smiles at Joseph’s profile again before sending a quick _Goodnight_ and putting his phone up for the night. He’s giddy, smiling at the ceiling and content to dream of Joseph’s strong thighs.

 

\---

  
He’s in a really good mood on the plane ride home. Like, way too good of a mood, especially after ditching the guys last night and the loss. Tyson Sr gives him a look. Kerf is staring at him as Tyson shuffles the cards for their game.

“You’ve got something on your face,” Tyson says.

Kerf’s nose scrunches, and he wipes at his face. Tyson giggles.

“What was it, you asshole? Did I get it?”

Tyson shakes his head. “It was this little piece of something called Resting Bitch Face. You actually have quite a bit on there today.”

Kerf rolls his eyes, Sammy groans, and JT elbows him in the ribs as he laughs.

“That was a terrible joke,” JT says.

Tyson shrugs. “You all seem to be staring at me, so might as well try my luck.” He starts to deal the cards to the rest of the guys.

“You just seem very…” Sam starts.

“You’re really peppy today,” JT says.

“Okay, so?”

“You just didn’t seem so happy last night,” Kerf says carefully.

“It’s a new day, my friends. And with a new day comes new things, I guess.” He finishes dealing the cards then puts the pile in the center.

Tyson is killing everyone. It’s great. His good mood must’ve done something to his card playing skills because he doesn’t think he’s ever been this far in the lead. JT excuses himself to go to the bathroom. They each take a turn, then have to stop and wait for JT to get back. Tyson checks his phone. He’s got a message from Joseph. He’s kind of scared to open it on the plane. It doesn’t seem like anyone is paying attention to him anymore, so he leans back in his seat and opens the message. It’s another dick pic. It’s definitely a nice one. This time his hand is positioned so Tyson can see a small tattoo just above the base of his dick. That’s new. He must’ve missed it last night, too caught up in the actual sexting to pay attention to small details like that.

Tyson takes a breath before typing out a quick response. _Fuck that looks really nice. Wish I was there._ __  
  


JT sits down then, so Tyson tucks his phone away quickly. “You okay, bud?” JT asks.

Tyson bites his lip and nods. “Fine. You okay dude?”

JT looks a little flushed around his neck. “I’m fine. Better than you.” He bumps his shoulder into Tyson, and everything is chill again. He makes his move, and the game continues without a hitch.

 

\---

  
“Did you guys see those bathrooms?” Tyson Sr asks in the locker room the next day.

The guys laugh. “Yeah, I took a couple of selfies in it,” Gabe says.

“Of course, you did,” EJ scoffs.

“What? You didn’t?” JT asks.

“You did?” Nemeth counters, eyebrow raised.

“The older guys totally didn’t take selfies in those mirrors,” Tyson says. “They wouldn’t even have anything to do with them.”

Calvert rolls his eyes.

Sammy blinks a few times. “I didn’t take any pictures in the mirror.” His eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks so confused by the whole affair. The guys can’t help but laugh. Kerf smiles broadly and slaps Sam on his shoulder.

“Why do I have a feeling Sammy didn’t take any pictures in that mirror because it was Kerf doing all the work,” Tyson Sr says appearing between JT and Tyson.

Tyson looks to JT gaping mouth.

“Seriously?” JT asks. “That’s gross dude.”

“Wait. Are you homophobic?” Tyson Sr asks, leaning back quickly.

JT scoffs. “Of course not. But, fuck, dude, I didn’t need that sort of image in my mind. I still have to play Fortnite with those guys.”

Tyson Sr rolls his eyes but claps JT on the back. “Whatever, kid.”

Tyson hears another thing in JT’s statement to Tyson Sr. He’s not homophobic but he’s also not gay. He doesn’t like guys that way. And, even though that was something Tyson assumed anyway after the past year living with him, it’s another thing to hear it stated. He has to take an extra minute or two to compose himself and actually finish putting on his gear.

He still smiles at JT when they hit the ice. He still jokes with him, pushes him around, as much as he can anyway. But it almost feels like there is a piece of him missing. That’s why the first thing he does when he gets home is open Grindr. He wants to talk to someone, hopefully to someone who will understand. But he can’t bring himself to type out the message. He sits on his bed, knees against his chest and phone in his hands. It’s only when he notices the teardrops on his screen that he notices he has a message waiting for him from Joseph.

 _Hey cutie. How are you today?_ And of course, it’s ended with a winking emoji.

Tyson smiles a little. He wants to respond. He does. That’s what he was going to do in the first place. He wants to talk to Joseph. Wants to talk to him about more than just sex. Not that the sexting is bad. He just needs to find someone, someone he knows he can have.

 _I’m okay, I guess._ __  
  


_Is that all? What’s on your mind?_ __  
  


_Some stupid work stuff._ Is what Tyson decides on. He doesn’t want to reveal too much yet. And he especially doesn’t want to directly incriminate JT. He’s still Tyson’s roommate, his best friend. No matter what.

_Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m here._

And well… Tyson’s not sure anymore that he does. Because if he tells Joseph that he had a crush on someone else and only just now found out he wasn’t into guys… it might just make things a little awkward. So, instead, he asks, _Why don’t we talk about something a little more fun?_ __  
  


_Sound good to me. Are you naked?_

Tyson scrambles, getting out of the little ball he had created of himself, quickly pulling his sweats down. _I am now._ He responds once he’s finished. He’s splayed on his bed, dick already in his free hand.

_Let me see._

So, Tyson sends a picture of his abs and hardening dick.

 _Oh shit. You’re gorgeous._ __  
  


_Tell me what you’re going to do to me._ __  
  


_Well. First, I’m going to make you behave. It seems like you have a little bratty streak._ __  
  


Tyson groans. He strokes himself a few times, feeling himself get fully hard. _Not many can put me in my place._ __  
  


_I can tell, but I promise, pretty boy like you and a mouth like that, you’ll be on your knees for me as often as I like it._

This time when Tyson groans, he realizes he probably is a bit too loud for his roommates who are probably trying to get in their pregame nap. He grabs a pillow and throws it on his face to bite and moan into. He can feel the precome at his slit now. He thumbs at it to add some slick to his hand.

_I want to see you hard and begging for me to do something, anything, because that’s what you want right? You want to beg me?_

Tyson groans trying to stay quiet and then sends, _Yes, make me beg._

_You’re so gorgeous. I bet you look so cute when you’re asking for it._

Tyson bites the pillow hard as he strokes himself harder. It doesn’t take much more for him to come in his hand. He pants, trying to get himself under control. He finally manages to type out, _That’s the hardest I’ve come in a long time_ . He gets up and washes his hands, getting all the spunk off before crawling back into bed and looking at his phone.

 _Hmm. That might mean I need to see you soon. I wanna give you the best orgasm of your life._  
Tyson chuckles. _I don’t doubt that you could._ He hesitates a moment before he writes, _I also want to get to know you._ __  
  


_Ask away! I’ll tell you anything._

Tyson has to think. What would he ask a new friend or a guy on a first date? _Where are you from?_

 _I’m from the Chicago area. Grew up there and went to Michigan for college. What about you?_ __  
  


_I’m from St. Albert in Canada._ He immediately panics after he hits send. Why would he say that? It’s so specific and true and that’s not what he really wanted out of this. He’s toeing the line of lying about some things but being honest about others at the same time. So, maybe this is better. Most truthful and all. And if Joseph doesn’t know who he is, or know much about hockey it can’t be too big an indicator, right? __  
  


_Ooh nice. What are you doing in the US?_ __  
  


_Just school._ Tyson swallows at the lie. He doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t… he can’t say he’s a hockey player. He doesn’t want Joseph to think any less of him. _What did you study in school?_ He asks.

_Business. You?_

Oh shit, Tyson thinks. What is he studying? What could he possibly studying? He doesn’t know what the colleges around here offer. But, he does know DU is a pretty well-respected school. They’ve got to have some sports medicine or something like that right?

_Sports therapy. At DU._

_Damn. That’s pretty impressive._ __  
  


_Thanks. So, if you’re out of college what you are doing now?_ __  
  


_Oh, well, I’m a junior partner at a large marketing company._

Tyson’s jaw drops. Holy shit. He’s talking to someone who might actually make more than him. He’s some young fucking CEO. Damn. How is he even going to measure up to that, especially with his shit story? Fuck.

 _That’s… wow. I don’t even know what to say._ __  
  


_Well, I guess that’s enough, isn’t it?_ __  
  


_Yeah, I sure hope so._

There’s a pounding on Tyson’s door that startles him. “You want some food, bud?” JT asks on the other side.

“Yeah, give me a hot sec!” Tyson calls back. He scrambles out of bed and quickly washes his hands. He walks out to find JT in the kitchen with a huge batch of pasta. He puts some on a plate and spoons a huge portion of meat sauce on top before handing it to Tyson.

“Thanks, man.”

JT smiles. “Of course. Didn’t look like you had gotten any food earlier. Can’t have you passing out on the ice.”

Tyson chuckles. “No, we can’t have that.”

“Ooh, can I have some?” Kerfy asks, plopping down next to Tyson.

“Absolutely not! It’s all for me!” Tyson says through a mouth of pasta.

JT rolls his eyes and slides a plate to Kerfy. Tyson makes a face before shoving more pasta in his mouth. “I thought you made this all for me,” Tyson whines.

JT chuckles. “You’re not that special bud.”

Tyson pouts through the rest of the meal, much to the amusement of his roommates.

“Better go get dressed.” JT puts all the dishes in the sink and walks back to his room. Kerfy shakes his head at the mess before walking off with Tyson close to follow.

He puts on the first suit and tie he can find. He combs through his hair. He splashes some water on his face. He’s still a little red, but it’s fine. He’ll be okay.

JT is holding a sandwich in a baggy for him when he steps out. He looks Tyson up and down.  
“That’s the wrong tie for that suit.”

Tyson rolls his eyes when JT tromps into his room. He comes back out holding another tie. “Here.” He hands Tyson the sandwich and carefully unknots Tyson’s current tie. He’s standing so close, Tyson can practically feel JT’s breath. His fingers brush along his neck, so softly. He has to take deep breaths to keep himself composed so JT can finish tying the new tie for him.  
JT steps back and takes a look at his work. “Looks much better.”

“Thanks, mom,” Tyson says, rolling his eyes for effect.

JT shakes his head and then heads out. “You seem out of it a bit, lately. Haven’t been getting enough sleep?” JT asks.

“Yeah, something like that,” Tyson mumbles. “Thanks for the sandwich by the way.” From studying it through the plastic bag, he can tell it’s what he usually makes himself for a post-game snack.  

“Yeah. Thought we might be late if I let you make it yourself.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You know it’s just because you love me.”

JT side-eyes him as he pulls his car out of the parking garage. “Yeah, sure, bud.”

 

\---

  
He still must be brooding a little about JT later that night, because halfway to his orgasm, Joseph stops him.  
  
Joseph: What’s up? I can tell something’s wrong.

Kenneth: It’s nothing.

Joseph: Is it the same thing as earlier today?

Kenneth: uh… yeah

Joseph: You can tell me, ya know. I can be here for you if that’s what you need. It doesn’t all have to be about the sex.

Tyson doesn’t know what to do. He still thinks it wouldn’t be good to tell Joseph about JT. Not that he’d ever let on to who they were or anything, but that Joseph is trying really hard for him, and he doesn’t want to ruin anything they might have because of some stupid unrequited feelings.

Kenneth: Well… it’s about another guy.

Joseph: Tell me. Please.  
  
Tyson hesitates another moment.  
  
Joseph: I mean, obviously you don’t have to. But, like, if you need to get it off your chest, I’m not going to judge you or whatever you think might happen.

Tyson takes a deep breath before he finally decides to respond.

Kenneth: It’s… well… a coworker. I had a crush on him. Well, I still kinda have a crush. But earlier today he said something that made me realize that he’s not into guys.

Joseph: What did he say?!

Kenneth: Nothing terrible or homophobic or anything. Just made a stupid comment about someone else’s stupid comment.

Joseph: Like…?

Tyson sighs in frustration. He doesn’t really know how to explain it without giving a lot of things away. But, obviously, Joseph wants him to be more specific. He rubs his hand over his face.

  
Kenneth: Someone was joking about two guys dating and he just said the image was gross or something. He explained a little more afterward. But, it was enough.

Joseph: Oh. I guess I see what you mean. That sucks man.

Kenneth: It’s whatever.

Joseph: I’m sorry I kinda killed the mood.

Kenneth: It’s okay. I like actually getting to know you. So, what do you do in your spare time, bigshot CEO.

Joseph: Slow down there. I’m not a CEO yet.

Tyson giggles.

Joseph: I guess I follow some sports. Broncos haven’t been up for much. Baseball has been much better for Denver in recent years.

Kenneth: It definitely has.

Kenneth: Are you a Colorado convert? I see no Illinois teams in there.

Joseph: Oh, yeah, well I still follow them Bears and everything, but they’ve been just as shit, and it’s easier to keep up with the local teams.

Kenneth: Ah that’s fair. What else?

Joseph: Would you believe me if I told you I play videos games?

  
Tyson rolls his eyes.

  
Kenneth: Of course, you play video games.

Joseph: Why does that feel like it comes across with disdain?

Kenneth: Because it does. I can’t get my roommates to stop playing their stupid games.

Joseph: Oh, yeah? What’s their favorite?

Kenneth: Fortnite. Can you believe it? Something so basic and popular?

Joseph: Well! What do you know? That’s my favorite too.

  
Tyson practically hurls his phone across the room. Of course, both guys he’s fallen for of late are obsessed with that stupid game.

  
Joseph: Is that going to be an issue?

  
And, of course, it’s not going to be an issue. Especially because he didn’t say a single thing about hockey. Tyson couldn’t ask for much more than that so.

  
Kenneth: No. Not a problem here. Why would you think there’s a problem?

Joseph: Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it was the way you insulted my love for videos games and then followed it up with an insult to my favorite video game.

Kenneth: As long as you have decent taste in music, I think we’ll be okay.

Joseph: Are you a big music snob?

Kenneth: I wouldn’t call myself a snob, but I do like my tunes.

Joseph: Fair enough.

Joseph: So, how did a Canada kid end up in Denver?

  
Tyson swallows. What can he say here? How much does he risk? How close to truth does he make it?

  
Kenneth: Hockey scholarship.

Joseph: At DU? That’s crazy impressive man. I guess you expect me to take you to an Avs game or something.

Kenneth: Ah, naw man. You don’t have to do that. Student tickets and all.

Joseph: Maybe you can hook me up then.

  
He ends it with an emoji with its tongue out. Tyson lets his head thunk back against the wall. He kind of wants to put his phone away and forget this conversation and this hot, rich, businessman ever existed. But, he doesn’t, and it buzzes again with another message.

  
Joseph: Or we don’t have to. Collegiate sports take up a lot of your time. And with your sports therapy degree, I’m sure you see plenty. Maybe dinner and a movie?

Kenneth: Maybe… but I’m not sure we’re there just yet.

Joseph: Of course. Of course. I’m getting ahead of myself.

Kenneth: That’s sweet though. Thank you.

Joseph: Of course, gorgeous.

  
Tyson can feel himself blushing. Okay, maybe he doesn’t have to forget about the hot businessman.

  
Joseph: Well, I should probably turn in. Goodnight cutie. I hope we can talk tomorrow.

Kenneth: Good night.

  
Tyson leans back. Okay, maybe he can do this. Yeah. This is okay. He can get over his thing for JT, and everything will be alright. Really. He’ll prove it to himself.

 

\---

  
Tyson is in his room the next day, FaceTiming his mom when JT pops his head in. “Hey, Kerf and I were thinking about getting Chinese for dinner. You want some?”

“Is that JT?” Laura asks.

JT smiles wide and plops down beside Tyson, hugging him around his shoulder awkwardly to be able to see Laura. “Hi!”

“Tyson Kenneth Jost. Don’t you dare ever let it go this long without me seeing your wonderful red-headed friend.”

“Was that a jab at me? I feel like that was a jab at me. You know I can’t see his hair,” Tyson whines.

Both Laura and JT laugh. JT ruffles his hair.

“How are you doing, JT?” Laura asks.

“I’m great. How was your Christmas?” JT asks.

“The whole family was in town. It was fun!”

JT smiles. “That’s what Tyson said. Saw he got his hair braided.”

Tyson rolls his eyes and pushes JT off him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” JT shakes his head. “Ugh. Go… do something productive,” Tyson says angrily waving his hands at JT. He doesn’t need this right now.

JT cackles while walking out of Tyson’s room.

“I swear sometimes he loves you more than I do. And that’s really hard to do,” Tyson whines.

Laura just smiles. “Don’t worry hun. I know how much you love me.”

Tyson smiles. “Thanks, mom. Love you too.”

“What are you guys doing for New Year’s Eve?” she asks

“I think we’re going to Gabe’s place after the game because he’s got that big, new house and all.”

Laura nods. “I want you to be safe, alright?”

“I will, Mom. Promise. I’m pretty sure I’ve even told Gabe already that I’ll be staying over at his place.” She makes a face at him. “Just laying all my cards on the table,” he says defensively.

“Okay. Just stay safe. I’ll call you after New Year’s.”

“Kay. Love you, Mom.”

Laura blows him a kiss before ending their FaceTime.

  
They lose the New Year’s Eve game in overtime, but it doesn’t dampen the party when they get to Gabe’s place. They’re all still in parts of their game day suits. Tyson isn’t wearing his jacket or tie when they walk in, and JT only has his tie but it’s hanging loosely around his neck with two buttons opened at the top of his shirt.

It’s hot inside Gabe’s house. So hot that the back door is slightly open nearest where the majority of the team and their partners are dancing or hanging out. EJ hands them both cups, pre-poured with who knows what kind of death potion he’s concocted.

JT and Tyson look at each other and shrug before tipping the cups up and gulping down a good half of it. Tyson makes a face when he resurfaces at the burn of whatever it is he just drank. He gets pulled in the mess of teammates dancing in Gabe’s living room. He thinks it’s Kerfy that drags him in.

He’s not really sure who he’s grinding against, but when he opens his eyes and looks up, he sees JT. JT has his hand on Tyson’s hips. His cheeks are flushed red, and his dark eyes bore into him like he’s seeing all Tyson’s secrets laid out in front of him. Tyson blinks quickly before yanking his gaze away. JT’s hands stay planted on his hips, and Tyson has no real intention of moving them any time soon. If there’s any time that Tyson can get away with this, it’s now.

They dance until someone starts a game of Mario Kart. JT pulls Tyson onto the couch with him, and they watch the game together. The controllers get passed around as teammates become frustrated with the outcome of their match, generally getting up to go get another drink. Tyson takes the drinks he’s offered and lists into JT’s side the rest of the night.

Gabe switches the TV to the New Years Eve program about twenty minutes before the ball is to drop. Everyone starts coupling up, downing the last of their drinks. Tyson untangles himself from JT and slips off to the kitchen. He sighs, putting his hands on the counter. He kind of wants to duck out. Everyone is going to be kissing soon, and Tyson just wishes he could be kissing JT.

“What are you doing back here?”

Tyson jumps at JT’s voice. JT is smiling gently at him.

“You know, the party’s out there,” JT points back towards the living room.

Tyson shrugs. “I already feel like a third wheel. Don’t need to watch it happen.”

“That’s fair I guess,” JT sighs and sidles closer. His arm brushes Tyson’s. He swallows harshly, trying not to think. It’s hard to when he’s this drunk and all he wants to do is get his hands on JT. “I mean, we don’t have to third wheel,” JT shrugs.

“What does that mean?”

Suddenly, Tyson feels like time slows down. JT grabs Tyson’s wrist and pulls them back to the living room. Right as they get there, the couples start counting down. JT puts his hands on Tyson’s hips and pulls him close. Tyson is in too much shock to really process what’s happening. Before he knows it, JT’s lips are on his and everyone is cheering and toasting to the New Year. Tyson pulls away and looks up at JT. He smiles down at Tyson, his small, shy smile Tyson rarely sees. Everything is bustling and loud and bright around them. But it all blurs in comparison to the beautiful guy smiling down at him.

 

\---

  
Tyson wakes up the next morning in a bedroom at Gabe’s. He’s in a pair of sweatpants that are way too big. They hang low on his hips and are baggy. He’s sure Gabe gave them to him or something.

He sits up and rubs at his eyes. He groans, holding his head. It feels like a knife is stabbing at his eyes individually and at the same time. Then, all at once, he remembers everything involving JT just before the ball dropped. His eyes fly open. He can’t believe it. There’s no way it actually happened. It had to be a dream. There’s no way. He shakes his head and finds the bathroom. He splashes water on his face. This is insane. It’s absolutely and entirely impossible.

Out in the kitchen, Gabe is making pancakes. Several of the guys are hunched over at Gabe’s breakfast bar over cups of coffee. Gabe smiles and hands Tyson a cup as he slides into a spot by EJ. EJ side-eyes him in hello before taking a long drink of coffee. Tyson does the same, wincing at the headache.

“So, how much do you boys remember?” Gabe asks a little too loudly. Everyone groans and squeezes their eyes shut. Gabe chuckles, continuing to flip pancakes and stir the hash browns he has in a pan next to them.

“I don’t remember a thing,” JT groans from a few stools down. Tyson looks over at him. “I remember Mario Kart at some point but after that, it’s a huge blur. Nothing there.” Tyson sucks in a soft breath. JT doesn’t even remember. He doesn’t even know what he did. It must’ve been a drunken stupor. He never would’ve done that if he was sober.

EJ chuckles softly, “Lightweight.”

“I’m not a lightweight,” JT argues. “I just had too much.”

EJ rolls his eyes and drinks more coffee.

“So how much do you remember, old man?” JT asks.

EJ glares at him for a moment before saying. “At least I remember the ball dropping.”

Sam snickers, so EJ whaps him over the head, getting a groan out of him. Sam puts his head down in his arms, whining about abuse.

JT scowls and turns back to his coffee.

“What about you, Josty?” Gabe asks, setting a plate of bacon, hash browns, and pancakes in front of him.

Tyson shakes his head. “Not much. I’m not even really sure I remember Mario Kart,” he says with a shrug. “I mean, it’s kind of there. I remember the colors and the sounds.”

“You can’t even see the colors,” EJ mumbles.

“See, there’s the real lightweight!” JT proclaims.

Tyson just rolls his eyes and digs into his food. “You all are dicks,” he says with a mouthful of bacon.

“Ew, gross. Be less of a teenager,” EJ whines.

“I’m twenty!” Tyson says indignantly.

EJ shrugs. “Your point?”

Tyson sneers.

“Quit teasing the babies,” Gabe says, putting more food down.

Tyson uses the distraction to fling hash browns off his fork at EJ.

“You’re defending this nut?” EJ exclaims, jumping up. He moves too quickly for Tyson’s groggy, hungover body, and suddenly he finds himself in a headlock.

“He’s disrespecting my food,” Gabe says with a shrug. “He is no longer under my protection. Do with him what you will.”

Tyson screeches as EJ starts to give him a noogie. Sam and JT groan and put their hands over their ears. “Teach you to throw food at me,” EJ huffs and finally lets Tyson go.

Tyson grumbles sitting down and continues to eat.

 

\---  
  
Tyson has a message from Joseph when he gets back to their apartment.

  
Joseph: Hope you had a good New Years Eve and didn’t kiss anyone.

  
It’s ended with a kissy face emoji. Tyson grins and bites his lip. If he and JT are going to both say they don’t remember, there’s no harm in responding in the affirmative.

  
Kenneth: Nope. Notta one.

Joseph: You know it’d be okay if you did.

Kenneth: Yeah, course. Would’ve liked if it’d been you.

Joseph: Me too.

  
\---

  
The next few weeks are like a roller-coaster. They’re not winning games. Tyson isn’t producing. He feels more useless and more frustrated by the day. He lets Joseph complain to him about his troublesome work projects. He learns about how Joseph has always wanted a cat, but his mother and sisters are allergic so there’s never been one in the house. No dog either. Tyson tells him they’d been a no pet household due to his grandparents living with them. It would’ve been too much. Joseph resigns that they will get a cat if they ever move in together. Tyson points out he could just get a cat now. It’s how most of their conversations go when it’s not sexting, which happens quite often. Especially with how down Tyson has been, Joseph likes to cheer him up. It generally leads to Joseph completely undoing Tyson with words and pictures. It’s a pretty sweet arrangement.

So much so, that his teammates start to notice. Tyson Sr. pulls him aside after practice as they’re all walking to their cars for lunch.

“Who’s been making you all smiley lately? Is it a girl?” He’s smiling in that sly way that Tyson knows there’s no way out of this.

“Brutes, come on,” Tyson whines. Just because he knows he’s not getting out of this doesn’t mean he’s not going to try.

“No no no, young one. Tell me. Us Tysons tell each other these things.”

“It’s… a guy,” he says, steeling himself for the potential backlash.

“Cool. You got a picture?” Brutes asks, slinging his arm over Tyson’s shoulder and pulling him in close.

Tyson takes a deep breath and nods. Joseph just sent him a new photo. It’s a mirror selfie. The bathroom is pretty extravagant, but Joseph insists that it isn’t his bathroom and that he’s at a hotel. The picture shows off exactly how ripped he is. His abs are on full display, and his sweats dip low on his hips showing off the V there. Brutes whistles.

“Dude. Josty. You got yourself a young sugar daddy, don’t you?”

Tyson blushes, and Brutes pulls him closer to study the photo. “He’s sweet. We talk a lot.”

“Yeah, we’ve noticed.” Brutes’ tone is mildly confused, and Tyson looks up. His eyebrows are pinched together like something seems off.

“What is it?” Tyson asks.

“Aren’t those the bathrooms from that Vegas hotel?” Brutes asks.

Tyson looks back at the photo. “I don’t…”

“It totally is! Your boy is in Vegas living it up!” Brutes laughs.

“He’s probably just there for a business meeting. That’s kinda what he was telling me last night.”

“Well, you definitely have yourself a sugar daddy,” Brutes says smiling.

“What are we talking about?” JT asks, sidling up.

“Josty’s sugar daddy,” Brutes says a little too brightly.

“Josty, you hiding things from us?” JT asks.

Tyson swallows and pulls his phone away from Brutes. “It’s nothing. Really.”

“You can tell us if you’re seeing someone. We want to know,” Kerf says appearing on Tyson’s other side.

“I’m not seeing anyone, really.”

Brutes rolls his eyes at the confusion on Kerfy’s face. “He’s talking to someone on Grindr.”

Tyson groans. “Can we not talk about my love life?”

“I didn’t know you had a love life, Josty,” Nate says. He’s leaning against his car, presumably waiting from Brutes to hurry up and get out there as he sometimes yells.

Tyson shakes his head and walks over to JT’s car. He gets into the passenger seat and slams the door shut before anyone else can ask him about it.

JT and Kerfy get the hint and don’t talk about it on the car ride out to the restaurant JT picked for lunch. If Tyson softens a little on the inside when he figures out JT chose Tyson’s favorite spot, no one has to know.

 

\---

  
Tyson gets told before they board the plane back to Denver that he will be reassigned to the Colorado Eagles once they return. To say it sours his mood is an understatement. He doesn’t really want to talk to anyone or do anything. He’s been so frustrated with the way he’s been performing. It’s a drought, and it’s fucking frustrating. But, he never thought they’d send him down. Maybe he should’ve seen it.  With so many good guys in Loveland, it does kind of make sense to bring in someone who’s actually producing.

It feels like he has a permanent scowl on his face when he sits down in the window seat. JT doesn’t ask him to play cards, and Kerfy and Sam don’t even turn around. Tyson is so mad, he doesn’t even hear JT saying his name until he’s probably repeated himself five times.

“Sorry, what?” He’s not snapping. Not really. But he’s not really all that polite either.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to sleep. It’s been a long road trip.” JT has a pillow in his hand.

Tyson blinks a few times before he realizes what JT is offering. He nods. JT arranges the pillow on his shoulder and gently coaxes Tyson’s head onto it. Tyson swallows and relaxes against him, letting himself be lulled to sleep by JT’s breathing and the hum of the airplane.

  
He packs a bag when the get back to Denver. It’s not like Loveland is far. He can come back if he needs some things. Kerfy hugs him before he goes. JT looks like he’s too sad to do anything really. So, Tyson waves and leaves in his car. It’s not as bad as it could be. He could be flying to San Antonio. Instead, he’s driving less than an hour north. It’s really not the end of the world, even though it kind of feels like it.

He has a hotel room waiting for him at the Embassy Suites right by the Budweiser Event Center and it’s less than a five-minute drive from the Eagles practice rink. But, before he goes there, he drives straight to AJ’s apartment. AJ lets him in and already has booze waiting for him.

“Hey man,” AJ says, handing him a beer and sitting down on his couch. Tyson plops down beside him and takes a long swig. “How you doing, bud?”

Tyson just shakes his head.

“That bad, huh?”

“My life is falling apart,” Tyson pouts. He glares at the beer like it had anything to do with the reassignment or JT’s hot and cold actions or his feelings for his stupid Grindr guy.

“I really doubt that,” AJ says with a cocked eyebrow.

Tyson sighs. It takes him about five minutes to ramble out how his life seems to be dissolving. AJ listens to everything without comment. Tyson takes a breath when he’s done. He doesn’t really know when the tears started but he wipes at them furiously. AJ pulls him into a huge bear hug. Tyson’s face is smushed against AJ’s chest, and if it weren’t for the lack of oxygen, Tyson wouldn’t be upset about it.

He does finally push out of AJ’s embrace.

“It’ll be okay, kid. Just focus on hockey while you’re up here, and everything else will fall into place.”

Tyson smiles. “Are you a wise man now?”

AJ shrugs. “Breakups do that to a guy, don’t they?”

Tyson chuckles. “I guess they do.”

 

Tyson is laying in the sterile hotel bed with his suitcase on the floor that night. He’s staring at the conversation with Joseph, wanting to text him, but not sure how to. Then, all of a sudden, a message from Joseph appears.

 

Joseph: How are you doing?

 

Tyson swallows. This is what he wanted. He doesn’t know why he’s hesitating to respond. What he really doesn’t know, is how to work in why he moved to Loveland for a bit with his lie. Maybe he just doesn’t tell him.

 

Kenneth: I’m okay. Not doing so well at school.

Joseph: Sorry to hear that. Any way I can help?

Tyson giggles at the smirk emoji at the end.

Kenneth: Yeah, I think that’s something you could do for me.

Joseph: Ah good. I was hoping you’d say that. Are you naked?

Tyson’s not. He tells Joseph then quickly gets there. He kicks the comforter down the bed and gets comfortable.

Joseph: Are you now?

Kenneth: Yes.

Joseph: What do you want tonight.

Kenneth: Anything. Please. Give me whatever you want.

Joseph: That’s playing with fire, isn’t it?

Tyson groans, starting to rub himself.

Kenneth: But I want to.

Joseph: Okay, baby. Take your hand off now.

 

Tyson groans. _How the fuck did you know?_

_It’s not rocket science. Now. How sensitive are your nipples?_

Tyson whines. _Very._

 _Then rub them for a bit._ Tyson does until another message comes in. _I want to take you apart. Ruin you. Then put you back together again._

Tyson’s breath stutters and he pinches a nipple gently. His dick twitches at the touch. _Please. Can I?_

 _What?_ Joseph asks.

 _Touch myself._ Tyson responds. He’s so turned on his shame is an afterthought.

_Just the tip. Be gentle. We don’t want to go too fast too soon._

_Ya know? Some of us are young and can’t help it._ Tyson groans as he circles the head of his cock with the pad of his thumb. He’s getting so turned on it hurts.

 _I’m really not that old._ Joseph responds with a smirk emoji.

_So you have an obnoxious amount of self-control?_

_Maybe. And you don’t?_

Tyson groans when his thumbnail catches on the rim. It sends sparks up his spine and heat pools low in his belly. He has to physically force himself to keep from stroking down his cock. _Please. It feels so fucking good._

_I’m sure it does. Lick your hand. Get it slick. Make sure it’s going to be good enough._

Tyson does quickly.

_Now, you can stroke yourself. SLOWLY._

 

Tyson groans as he gets his hand on himself. Spit isn’t really all that much to slick himself up, but with the precome that is leaking from the tip, it won’t be long until he feels well enough wet.

He gets a picture from Joseph a minute or so later. His dick is curved slightly left by where his hand grips it loosely. His hand is hiding his tattoo slightly. It looks like an M though. But Tyson can’t be sure. Not with how flushed his skin seems. It’s taking Tyson attention because if he can tell Joseph is flushed, he must be really, really, red.

_Oh fuck. You’re so fucking hot. Why aren’t you here?_

Tyson blushes because he can hear the whine in his voice as he types it out. But he wants to be whiny. He wants to be clingy with this guy. He wants to lay in bed and caress a face, that might be weird because he’s never really seen Joseph’s face. But it doesn’t matter. Whatever he looks like, Tyson wants to stare at that face, and hear him giggle at Tyson’s stupid jokes, and make Tyson food in the morning. Basically, he wants JT to be Joseph. But, what kind of stupid joke would he be playing on his heart if he actually let himself think that?

 _Because apparently our schedules suck and we can’t meet up yet._ Joseph responds with a frowning emoji. It makes Tyson feel a little ashamed because he’s really just been avoiding meeting up because he’s scared. He’s scared he’s falling in love with a guy he won’t get to keep, and he’ll end up crying on JT’s shoulder. That’s how it’s worked with all the girls he’s met at bars. He doesn’t want that to happen here.

_Let me see you, Kenneth._

Tyson sucks in a breath. He wishes Joseph was saying his first name. Not the middle name he used. His sister was smart, but it kind of sucks. He takes a picture anyway. Well, three. It takes three tries to get it to look good. His dick is leaking, and he wants Joseph to see that.

_You look so good, babe._

Tyson groans. _Can I speed up?_

_Yeah. Go. Wanna see you come._

And, yeah, that’s what Tyson wants, too. He starts to really pump his dick. He’s picturing this huge muscular guy on top of him. Tyson wants to hold onto those hips, maybe loop an arm around his back and make him go harder, faster. He comes with Joseph’s name on his lips. He takes a moment to breathe, before taking a photo and sending it off. It shows the come on his abs, and his dick laying against his thigh.

He sets his phone down next to him. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He hasn’t come that hard on his own, well, ever he thinks. Definitely not in a really long time. And it’s not like he was alone, alone. But, he didn’t have someone else’s hands on him, someone else doing the pleasuring, which is usually what makes it so much better.

He swings his legs off the bed and gingerly walks to the bathroom. He runs the hot water and cleans himself up. There’s a message from Joseph waiting for him when he returns. It’s a picture of Joseph, very similar to the one Tyson sent, showing off his best assets and the mess he made. _You’re something incredible, Kenneth. Don’t let anyone tell you different._

Tyson smiles. He feels the butterflies in his stomach. He’s not used to them appearing when JT isn’t anywhere near. This is good. It means he’s moving on. Maybe it means he can make something with Joseph.

_Thanks. We should meet up when I get home._

_Where did you go?_

Tyson squeezes his eyes closed and curses himself. It only takes a second to work up a lie. It’ll be okay. This is the last one. He can come clean with Joseph. Maybe not right away, but he will. And hopefully, he’ll understand why Tyson lied in the first place. _I had a family emergency. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone._

Joseph sends a frowning face. _That’s okay. You take care of your family and we can figure the rest out later._

_Thank you. You’re so sweet._

_So are you, darling. You better get some sleep._

_Alright. Good night._

_Good night._  Is what he gets in return with a kissy face.

The butterflies persist in his stomach as he settles into bed and even as he drifts to sleep.

\---

He puts on a brave face for the media. He says things that he knows are true, but doesn’t feel deep down in his heart. Of course, the development will be good for him, when he’s been struggling. But it would be nice if it wasn’t necessary.

They have two games at home against Tucson, one win, one loss. Tyson doesn’t record a point in either. And it’s almost more frustrating than not producing in Denver. He should be able to get things done here. He’s played in the NHL all season. He should be playing at that level, not anything like he is now.

He punches pillows when he gets back to his hotel. He doesn’t know how to redirect this angry energy. Normally, he can at least argue with JT. He doesn’t even have a person here. It’s frustrating. It’s lonely. He wants to text Joseph, but he hasn’t heard anything all day, and he’s scared of what that means.

They leave for a road trip a few days later. They have a day off in California, so Tyson and AJ and a few others head out to the beach. Tyson snaps a picture of his legs in the sand and almost sends it to Joseph. He remembers his lie and ends up sending it to the group chat with JT and Kerfy.

 _Enjoy it now. You only get a day._ JT responds. 

Tyson swallows. He knows it’s only a joke. He knows JT isn’t trying to rub it in that he won’t be going with him to somewhere more tropical than California. JT isn’t mean, and he wouldn’t do it on purpose. That’s why he knows it’s supposed to be a joke. It still cuts a bit.

He puts his headphones in and starts some music before putting his phone down. He looks out at the ocean and tries to forget the pain of being in love with his best friend.

AJ elbows him. “I think that girl is checking you out,” he says when Tyson takes out an earbud.

Tyson looks where AJ is looking. There’s a group of girls. Each is periodically looking over at them. Like they’re taking turns almost.

Tyson shakes his head. “Nah. They’re just interested in hot guys at the beach.”

“So? Nothing wrong with that.” AJ settles back on his elbows.

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Been hooking up much lately?”

AJ shrugs. “Yeah, a little bit. Trying to get back on that horse.” AJ shifts and lifts his sunglasses to look at Tyson. “It’s not easy, man.”

“I never said it was. Just curious is all.”

AJ nods. “Tonight might be the perfect night.”

“Is this you sexiling me in advance? Because you know I don’t know anyone I could go hang with until you’re done for the night.”

AJ chuckles. “Nah, man. I wouldn’t do that. We can go to the hotel bar and just get dinner and drinks. Or we can go to a club and have a little fun along the way. But no. I won’t be sexiling you tonight.”

“Thanks for the reassurance,” Tyson says with a roll of his eyes.

“No problem, bro. What are friends for, anyway?”

They win some and they lose some. Ontario is tricky the first game, but they pull out the win. Tyson’s starting to feel more confident. He’s picked up an assist here and there. It feels like he finally might get something done, and he really will get to go back to Denver after the All-Star Break, as promised.

Then, he gets hit. He feels it in his shoulder. It’s a bad feeling. A _really_ bad feeling. He doesn’t want this. Didn’t want this. He wanted to go back to Denver. He sees AJ throwing gloves as he struggles to get up. He does get up and skates back to the bench. His shoulder is sore in a way he hasn’t felt before.

The trainer gives him a small smile and follows him down to the locker room and to the training room. They test his range of motion. Most of that hurts. Like, more than the initial hit. He doesn’t think that’s a good sign. They go through the precautionary concussion protocol that he passes with flying colors. They send him back into the locker room to change.

He’s sitting in his stall in his game-day suit when the rest of the team files in after the end of the third. AJ sits down next to him in his own stall.

“Thanks, man.”

AJ smiles at Tyson. “Wouldn’t do anything else for ya. No one gets to hit you like that.”

Tyson smiles.

“So, what the verdict?” AJ asks as he starts to get undressed.

“On my shoulder?”

AJ hums.

“Nothing great. They think I’ll be okay. But, I won’t be going back to Denver any time soon.”

AJ makes a face. “I’m sorry, man.”

Tyson looks up as his coach approaches. “Hey, kid. I’ve talked to Bednar. He wants you to go to Denver for a day or two, so they can evaluate you down there. He said you’ll probably be coming back up here when they’re finished so you don’t have to be IR there.”

Tyson nods, “Thanks.”

“You’ll be back there playing before you know it,” he says with a clap on his good shoulder.

Tyson texts JT as soon as he’s out of the locker room. He’s definitely going home for the two days that he can. He misses his own bed. He’s driving back to the hotel when his phone starts ringing. He picks up without looking at who it is. “Hey.”

“Hey, bud. Sorry about the shoulder,” JT says in the other end.

“No big. It happens.”

“So, you’re coming back?”

Tyson hums. “Bednar wants me to get evaluated by the Avs training team and send me back to recover up here so I’m not a burden on your IR.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re coming home?” JT’s voice is a little quieter than before. It’s almost like he’s scared of the answer.

“Yeah! I miss my bed, man. Just been in a hotel up here. Greersy doesn’t have a guest room.”

JT chuckles. “Hey, I haven’t left for break yet. DU is playing UND if you want to go.”

“Hell yeah I wanna go,” Tyson responds. But, something’s not right. The trip they had planned had plane tickets for last night. He should be somewhere warm and tropical by now.

“Cool. I’ll get tickets. See you soon  bud.” His voice leaves a warm feeling in Tyson’s chest after he hangs up. Tyson swallows harshly. He tries not to rush through packing so he can leave tonight, but that’s exactly what he does. He basically just throws all his clothes in his bag and leaves.

 

The informational email coach sent him lets him know that he’ll have his hotel room when he returns from Denver. It’s not too complicated to get checked out and on the road again. He texts AJ to let him know he’s driving in case something happens. He plugs his phone in, finds a good playlist, and hits the highway.

He’s in Denver before he knows it. The best thing about Loveland is that it’s so close. He doesn’t have to get on a plane or drive more than an hour. It’s a sight for sore eyes when he pulls into their parking space. The door swings open, and the apartment seems empty at first. Then, as he takes off his shoes, he can hear the TV in the other room.

He walks around the corner, following the light of the TV. JT is lounging on the couch in just his sweats eating popcorn out of a bag and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looks up at the sound of Tyson putting down his bag. His eyes go wide, smiling.

“You’re back.”

Tyson nods.

“Come here.”

So, of course, he goes and settles his good shoulder into JT’s body and lets him drape the blanket over the two of them. “It’s good to have you back,” JT whispers.

“It’s not for good yet,” Tyson sighs.

JT’s arms tighten around him. “I know. But, it’s still nice.”

Tyson hums and sinks into JT’s embrace. They watch the rest of the episode JT is on before agreeing that they need to sleep in beds, so as to not make Tyson’s injury any worse. JT lingers as long as possible. Tyson keeps looking over his shoulder as he throws his bag on the bed, as he puts clothes in the hamper, just to see JT hovering in the doorway, smiling a little smile and watching Tyson move about his room. When Tyson goes to change, JT swallows and looks down.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Tyson nods. “Good night,” he says softly.

“Good night,” JT murmurs before disappearing down the hallway to his own room. Tyson closes the door quietly and finishes getting ready for bed. It’s so nice to be back in his own place. He wants to stay here and never leave again, even though he knows he can’t. He’ll always come back though. And some small part inside him hopes he always comes back to JT’s open arms.

 

\---

 

The next day JT has a full spread for breakfast. Tyson can smell it before he even leaves his bedroom. Pancakes are already starting to pile up. The bacon smells like it’s in the oven, maybe with some potatoes. All the fruit in the world is in a bowl on the breakfast bar.

“Wow,” Tyson says, sitting down on one of the stools.

“Had to make my best friend the works on his first day back.” JT flips another pancake to the pile.

“Aww. I’m your best friend?” Tyson teases, voice high.

JT rolls his eyes. The oven timer goes off, so he doesn’t do anything more, instead going to pull the bacon out of the oven. Tyson starts loading up his plate while the bacon and potatoes cool off a bit. JT helps himself and pours them both a glass of orange juice, before rounding the counter and sitting down next to Tyson.

“So, I have a question,” Tyson says between bites.

JT nods and pours some syrup on his pancakes.

“Why aren’t you in Florida?”

JT stops before putting the bottle of syrup down slowly. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. The flight left two days ago.”

JT’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Decided not to go. Let Kerf and Marissa have a more romantic vacation. Mom and Dad said they wanted me to come home for a bit. Since you weren’t coming with us anymore, I said sure.”

“Oh. When are you going?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Oh. Perfect timing.” Tyson smiles and takes another bite.

“Or the worst timing ever,” JT mumbles. Tyson sends him a confused look, but JT is swallowing a bite of potatoes. It was so quiet, Tyson’s not quite sure he heard him right anyway. He swallows some orange juice and gets back to his breakfast.

JT got them pretty sick tickets for the game, despite the late purchase. Tyson wears his UND gear, and JT rolls his eyes when they sit down with their stadium food. People keep sending Tyson glares before they realize who he is, turn red, then turn away. By the way JT is giggling Tyson would say he finds it more amusing that the hockey game. Tyson knocks his knee against JT’s when he’s been giggling for a bit too long. JT just smiles at Tyson and settles back into his seat.

It’s an intense game. Tyson is on the edge of his seat the whole time. It doesn’t stop him from noticing every spot he and JT are touching. Sometimes, JT has his hand on Tyson’s knee. At one point, his arm is over the back of Tyson’s chair, and his fingers trail along Tyson’s arm. Or, he has his foot crossed over his knee and is gently tapping the toe of his shoe against Tyson’s shin. Or he has his ankle hooked behind Tyson’s. He thinks that’s the most distracting one. They high five and hug when UND scores.

 

It goes to overtime and neither team scores. The game ends in a tie, as it does in college hockey. JT smiles at Tyson brightly when they stand. He hooks his arm with Tyson’s and they walk arm in arm to the car.

Tyson takes his pain medication for his shoulder when they get back. It always makes him a little groggy and there’s no reason he shouldn’t catch up on his sleep. He changes into some sweats and climbs into bed. He can hear JT playing Fortnite as he stares at his phone. Specifically, the text conversation between him and Joseph. He wants so badly to text Joseph and meet up. He really wants to. He’ll have a little time while he’s recovering, and it’s not too far of a drive if he’s back in Loveland when they decide on a date.

He knows it’s probably a conversation that should wait for the morning. It really should. So, he tucks his phone away and tries to sleep best he can with his shoulder. He normally sleeps on his side with the bad shoulder, but he can’t do that. It puts too much pressure on it. It’s hard to get comfortable when his normal sleeping position is taken away.

The next morning, he gets up and gets dressed. He has to be at the Pepsi Center pretty early for his evaluation with the Avs’ trainers. JT isn’t up yet, probably played Fornite until really late. He makes himself some oatmeal and coffee before he heads out.

He texts Joseph as he’s walking into the Pepsi Center. _Hey! I’m back in town. We should talk._

He silences his phone and puts it in his hoodie pocket. The trainers take him through a lot of the same tests he went through in Loveland. They have him suit up and skate, without a stick. Getting into some of his gear is painful, but not inhibiting. He skates great, but that’s to be expected. It’s a little past lunch when they’re finally finished with him.

He looks at his phone when he’s finished undressing to find a text for Joseph. _Yeah! We really should._

Tyson swallows. Well, this is it. He’ll get home and plan it… while eating. He’s really hungry. He opens the door to the apartment and is immediately hit with the smell of food. He can see the table is set. Like there’s a tablecloth and everything. And, are those candles? Did JT actually light candles on the table? Oh shit. What if JT thought Tyson was going to be longer, maybe go out for food? Is he interrupting something like a date?

 

“Tys?” JT calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah, bud. What’s going on?”

“Well, I thought we could talk,” he says. He’s wiping his hands on a towel as he walks around the corner.

Tyson swallows. “Oh? What about?”

JT’s brow scrunches up. “You don’t know?”

Tyson shakes his head slowly.

JT sighs. “I thought I made it pretty obvious recently.” He scratches his face for a second, “Sit down. I bet you’re hungry.”

Tyson slides into a spot at their table while JT disappears back into the kitchen. He comes back out with two plates of food. There’s chicken alfredo and salad, and JT pours them wine when he sets the food down.

“This is all for me?” Tyson asks.

JT nods shyly. His cheeks are red. Tyson’s not sure why he’s so nervous. He doesn’t like to see JT this way.

“Wow, buddy.” Then his stomach grumbles, and he can’t ignore how hungry he is, no matter what it is that JT wants to tell him. He shovels the pasta into his mouth, and fuck. It’s heavenly. JT really went all out. Tyson doesn’t want to stop eating it’s so good.

JT still seems nervous as he eats.

“Okay, dude, what’s up? You know you can tell me anything,” Tyson says finally, putting down his fork. He can’t take it anymore. He needs to know what prompted all this from his best friend of all people.

JT nods, then takes a huge breath. “I… well, I thought you might have figured it out by now. Honestly. I thought I was making it pretty clear, the way I feel about you, but it’s okay.”

Tyson is like hugely worried now. Did he do something? Is JT not cool with the guy thing, like he thought he would be?

JT takes a huge breath. “I’m in love with you.”

It stops Tyson’s thoughts in their tracks. He doesn’t know what to even think. What to do. He just blinks stupidly at JT.

JT shakes his head. “I get it if you don’t feel the same way, but it seemed like we were doing pretty well, going pretty strong.”

Tyson opens his mouth, then closes it again. “I do. I have. For a long time. But, I’m confused. Because now, there’s someone else. I… I don’t know. JT.” He’s breathing hard. He doesn’t know what to do. This is all he’s ever wanted, right? But, this is fucking scary, especially with Joseph waiting to hear from him.

“What… what do you mean?” JT asks.

Tyson whines. “You were there. That conversation I was having with Brutes.”

“About your sugar daddy?” JT asks.

Tyson nods.

JT lets out a sigh and drops his head back. It takes a second for Tyson to realize, but JT is chuckling. “Tys, that’s me.”

So, even more shock to Tyson’s brain. This is something he doesn’t even know how to process.

“Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning?” JT says slowly.

Tyson nods, because he doesn’t know how to make sense of everything JT has put in front of him.

“So, in college, I put together a Grindr profile. I didn’t know what I was feeling or dealing with, but I thought I could start there. It helped a bit. I talked with guys and did things over texts and pictures. I met up with a few, in Michigan only. Once I moved to Denver, deleted the old profile and made a new one so that no one would know it was me. I didn’t upload pictures with my face. Didn’t send them. Didn’t meet up with anyone. I didn’t know how to deal with being a hockey player and liking guys.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t know it was your profile when I first started talking to you. I don’t think I knew your middle name, and obviously, you didn’t have any pictures with your face. I didn’t really recognize any of the pictures, and I really had no reason to think it was you. I didn’t know you liked guys or anything. But, then I heard your mom use your middle name on that FaceTime call. Then, there was a picture you sent in that obnoxious Vegas hotel. And you told me about me! That stupid conversation I had with Brutes in the locker room. And slowly the pieces came together for me.

“And, so I was falling for my best friend on two fronts at that point. So, I thought if I could just get your attention, get you to realize I was touching you more, realize that I was trying to tell you something, maybe we could actually make something out of this. That’s when I decided to kiss you at the New Years Eve party.”

“You said you didn’t remember that!” Tyson blurts.

JT chuckles softly. “You did too, bud.”

Tyson groans and puts his head in his hands.

“Anyway. So, after you told me you didn’t remember, well, I thought I’d keep at it. As much as possible, and maybe you’d figure it out. I still thought I had a chance, especially with the way you were talking to me over Grindr. I mean… I could still see you didn’t know it was me. And we kept lying to each other. I really wanted to do something about it. So, here we are.” JT scratches the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Tyson.

Tyson, well, he doesn’t know how to react. His first reaction is that the two boys he’s been falling in love with for the past months are the same and all his problems are solved. But, he knows that’s not entirely true. Because JT lied to him, over and over. Not just online but to his face. He looked Tyson in the eye and told lies about everything. He made Tyson think he wasn’t into guys, that the kiss New Year's Eve meant nothing and that he never remembered it in the first place. He hurt Tyson over and over again and comforted him unknowingly. And no matter how much Tyson wants to, he just can’t forgive that with a snap of his fingers.

“I love you, JT. You know that. But, this is a lot. And… I think I…” Tyson takes a breath. “I think I need some time to think about this. Some space, without you, or Joseph. You know what I mean.”

JT nods, sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Tyson shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. Just, enjoy your time with your family. I’ll be here when you get back, and we can talk again when I’ve had more time to process this.”

“Okay,” JT says nodding. “Will you still give me a ride to the airport?”

Tyson smiles. “Of course. I’m still your best friend, right?”

JT’s smile is sad, sadder than Tyson likes. But, he knows this is how it has to be right now. Tyson has to figure this out, for himself, without JT or Joseph around. They’re both so perfect, he just can’t think clearly with them around.

They finish their meal in quiet. JT is an excellent cook, so Tyson will attribute his quietness to not wanting to take a break between bites. He knows JT isn’t speaking because he doesn’t know how. Because, if Tyson’s being honest with himself, which he’ll have to do a lot of in the near future, he doesn’t know how either. He doesn’t know what he would say. What he could possibly say to make the frown on JT’s face disappear.

He does the dishes so JT can go finish packing. The ride over to DIA is fairly silent. Tyson puts the car in park outside of the doors to JT’s airline in the drop off lane. They both sit there for a second before Tyson says, “I will be here when you get back. I promise.”

JT smiles at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, man.”

“Of course,” Tyson leans over the console and gives JT a hug. “Have fun in Illinois.”

JT huffs out a laugh before sliding out the car. Tyson watches him in the rearview mirror as he  walks around the car and grabs his bag out of the back. He waves at Tyson before getting into the check-in line. Tyson sighs and drives away.

The apartment feels so empty when he gets back. He knows he needs to pack and get back to Loveland. The coaches are expecting him. They want him training during their All-Star break and on the upcoming road trip.

But, when he gets to his bedroom, all he wants to do is call his sister. He flops down on his bed and dials her number. She picks up after the third ring.

“ _Hey, dickwad. What’s up?_ ”

“I met up with a guy on Grindr.”

“ _Holy shit? How’d it go?_ ”

“It was JT,” Tyson sighs.

“ _Wait, what_?”

“I was as surprised as you, trust me. He was doing the same kind of thing I was. No face pictures, different name. He told me before he left for his break vacation.”

“ _You’re shitting me. Okay, so why do you sound so sad?_ ”

“Because I told him I need some time. He lied to me, Kacey! I don’t know what to do.” His shoulders drop, because he really doesn’t. Everything feels as hopeless as it did in December.

“ _Why the fuck did you tell him you need time? You’re in love with him, and you were starting to fall for his Grindr profile guy, right_?”

Tyson hums his answer.

 _“Then go get your fucking man. You’re being stupid. So he lied to you. You were lying too._ ”

“Yeah, but he lied to my face. He knew it was me. He knew Kenneth was me, and he still pretended like he didn’t know a thing!”

Kacey is silent a moment. “ _I’m sorry. That blows. But, my verdict is still the same. You two need each other._ ”

Tyson sighs. “Thanks, Bug.” He pauses. “How’s college?”

“ _Awesome! We’re definitely making the fucking playoffs_!”

“I’m proud of you, Bug.”

“ _Thanks. I wish you could come see me play_.”

“I’ll pay for the streaming service during the playoffs.”

“ _Aww. You’d do that for me_?” Kacey says, drawling out her words a bit.

“Ah, shove off. I won’t if you tease me about it, squirt.”

Kacey giggles. “ _I gotta go to the fucking tutoring session. Tell your boy hi for me when you figure your shit out._ ”

“Bye, Kace,” Tyson says before hanging up.

He takes a moment before getting off his bed and packing the things he’ll need for the week or so. He really hopes he won’t be gone longer than that, and so maybe it’s like one of those “think it into existence” sort of things, by packing light.

As promised, when he gets back to Loveland, he has his hotel room. He drops his bag down and gets settled in for the night. He spends the time before he sleeps on his phone looking at photos of him and JT as well as Joseph’s photos on Grindr. He puts it away before the tears in his eyes turn into true sobs.

The next day, he’s on the ice at the Noco Center with the Eagles training staff. They run him through very similar exercises that the Avs training staff had. He works on the ice and off the ice. A bad shoulder doesn’t mean he needs to stop skating. He just has to be super careful not to turn in the wrong way, and he has to be super careful not to lose an edge and go flying. But, most of the work they do is simple, slower stuff, just to keep him in shape. He does a few laps around the rink before and after, then they get to his off-ice training on the bikes, among other things. Afterwards, he does an evaluation on how his shoulder is doing, then he gets food and heads home.

This is his schedule for the next two days until the Eagles players return from their All-Star break. He doesn’t even get to hang out with AJ because he’s gone on break to see his family in Quebec. It sucks. Tyson misses AJ. He misses JT and Kerf. Really, he misses all his friends and teammates. It’s lonely.

But, AJ invites him for take-out and video games the day he gets back. They have practice the next day, so they can’t be up too late or eat anything too stupid. AJ orders from some healthy restaurant in downtown Fort Collins that delivers. They play Mario Kart because AJ is an awesome friend that knows Tyson hates Fortnite among a host of other video games.

“So how are things going with that Grindr guy?” AJ asks while they’re between matches and eating.

Tyson swallows. “It’s… weird.”

“So, tell me,” AJ says motioning with his fork and a mouthful of food.

Tyson makes a face at him before continuing. “Grindr guy is JT.”

“What?”

Tyson nods. “Like I said, it’s weird.”

“But, that’s great! Right? Like this dude you’ve had a crush on anyway is the guy you’re crushing on online.”

Tyson shrugs. “I guess. But he knew it was me. He, like, knew that he was talking to me over the app. And, I donno, he like lied to my face. And I guess I’m not dealing with that well.”

AJ stops eating for a second, thinking. “So, I’m guessing you and JT started to talk about all this?”

Tyson nods.

“Well, he’s coming clean. Maybe he was hoping you were gonna figure it out. But, let’s be honest, that’s a long shot because no matter how many times you say you’ve been to college, we all know you’re not that bright.”

“Hey!” Tyson exclaims. He pushes AJ off the couch in defense.

AJ chuckles. “My point is, obviously he’s not either. You two were made for each other. Sure, you probably need some time to lick your wounds over this elaborate lie, but you still love him, and nothing is really going to change that.”

Tyson takes a deep breath. AJ’s right. Tyson needs to tell JT. It won’t happen now, but it will happen when he gets back from Illinois.

The guys leave for their road trip just as the Avs guys are starting to get back. Tyson texts JT offering to pick him up from the airport. He wants to talk to JT, tell him how he feels. He doesn’t hear anything all day, though. He keeps checking his phone, to the point where some of the trainers are shooting glances at him from across the room.

 

He’s about to send another one before he calls for take-out when he receives a text that says “ _Sorry, bud. Kerf Picked me up._ ” There’s nothing there about wanting to meet up or talk or anything like Tyson is expecting. And, okay, so maybe Tyson’s ready, but it might be that JT isn’t. Tyson probably really hurt him on Sunday. He didn’t mean to, that’s for sure. But with everything that went down, it’s very possible. Tyson hates to think about hurting his best friend, the guy he’s loved for the past year, maybe two.

So, he’ll wait. He can be mature about this. He can wait until he gets sent back down to Denver. He can wait until he and JT live together again. He doesn’t have to rush into anything, because it’s clear that that’s not what JT wants either. Plus, in like two days they leave on their own road trip. It’s fine. Tyson can wait.

 

\---

 

Waiting sucks. Like really sucks. He wants to text JT every second. He still sends snaps, usually of fucking around on the bikes when the trainers aren’t paying enough attention. JT always sends a smiling face back. It makes Tyson bite his lip to keep from beaming like a dork. He usually has to take a second and just press his phone to his heart and pray that he’ll get to see that face every day here soon.

He plays in two games with the Eagles at home before he gets the call. They’re good, strong games. His shoulder feels so much better. He’s scoring and creating chances for teammates. It feels so fucking good. He only wishes that he could look over and see JT beaming at him from the ice or the bench, instead of guys he doesn’t really know.

The call feels even better. To hear that they want him back in Denver, well, his heart leaps into his throat. He nods and manages to say he’ll be there on Monday when they get back from their short three-game road trip.

He quickly hangs up and throws his stuff in his bag. Nothing is folded and it barely fits, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s going home. He has the day off, so it’s no problem to check out and just drive down to Denver.

He has a message waiting on his phone when he gets parked in their garage. It’s from JT and says, “ _Heard you got the call. Can’t wait to see you bud._ ” Tyson smiles harder than he thought possible. It’s the most hope he’s had in a week. He suddenly doesn’t even want to wait the few hours between now and when the team gets in tomorrow, probably ungodly early. He wants to call JT now and just shout to the world how in love he is.

But he takes a deep breath. He’s waited this long. He can wait a few more hours, no matter how painful they may be. He goes to bed, knowing that when he gets up the next morning, JT will be there, and they’ll finally sort this thing out.

 

\---

 

He hears food cooking when he wakes up. He jumps out of bed and heads to the kitchen as quickly as he can without being, like, entirely stupid and dorky.

JT is there, shirtless and cooking bacon.

“You’re gonna burn yourself,” Tyson says.

JT startles and looks up. He smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes, and Tyson knows he needs to fix this as soon as possible. “Hey, bud.”

“I’m serious. You shouldn’t be cooking bacon without a shirt on. The grease could burn you.”

JT rolls his eyes, “How’s your shoulder?”

“Good as new,” Tyson beams. He walks over next to JT. “So, we should talk.”

JT takes a sharp breath. “I really don’t think now’s a good time. We have hockey and…” JT trails off.

“Look at me,” Tyson says. He can’t stand for this. He can’t let JT think that Tyson doesn’t want him as badly as he does for a second longer.

JT is reluctant but turns to look at Tyson.

And suddenly, Tyson doesn’t even know what to say. He doesn’t know what he would say. He’s lost in JT’s beautiful dark eyes.

“Tys?” JT says softly.

Tyson hums.

“If you’re going to break my heart,” he turns away, “do it now.”

Tyson doesn’t even want to think about the gymnastics his face is doing right now, trying to process the idea that JT would ever think Tyson would break his heart. Before he can think a second longer, he grabs JT by the chin and kisses him, hard. He has to prove something with this kiss. Has to prove his feelings, that he’ll never break JT’s heart.

JT gasps into the kiss, and Tyson takes that as the advantage it is. He deepens the kiss and pushes JT until he’s pressed up against the fridge. They’re there for a second before JT tries to mumble something and pushes at Tyson. Tyson doesn’t move, trying to continue the kiss, but JT does eventually get Tyson off him.

“What?” Tyson asks. His voice is a little husky. Things are a little hazy too. He’s in love with JT.

“Nothing. The fridge is just cold,” JT says softly.

Tyson giggles.

JT passes his hands over the side of Tyson's face and through his hair, gentler than he’s ever been with Tyson. “Does this mean...” he takes a breath but can’t finish his thought.

“JT, I’m in love with you. Always have been. And I’ve forgiven you. For everything. I just want you. You and me. Please.”

JT nods and goes to kiss Tyson again. Just before their lips meet, Kerf clears his throat. “There are two bedrooms in this apartment that you could use and spare me the burning sensation in my eyes, but instead you decide to use the kitchen and torture me.”

Tyson giggles and JT turns an alarming shade of red. He kisses under JT’s jaw. “After breakfast. We need our strength.”

“Ugh. My ears.” Kerf moans.

JT nods and finishes cooking breakfast for them, dumping the burnt bacon that he left unattended in the trash before continuing.

During breakfast, JT eats with one hand on Tyson’s thigh. Tyson can’t stop the butterflies. He can barely eat with how giddy he feels. JT puts their dishes in the sink then grabs Tyson’s wrist and drags him back to his bedroom. Tyson doesn’t even save a glance for Kerfy. He know what he would see if he did.

JT closes the door then pushes Tyson against it. He runs his hands up Tyson’s sides before cupping his face and kissing him. With the careful way, JT had kissed Tyson in the kitchen, he was not expecting this full force of him now.

He quickly gets with it, moving his hands to JT’s hips and kissing back. He pulls JT closer, rubbing up to feel his dick brush JT’s through their pants. He gasps, and suddenly, their roles from this morning are reversed. JT is using Tyson’s gasp to his advantage, slipping his tongue into Tyson’s mouth before sweeping it across his bottom lip. He pulls away, gently biting Tyson’s lip as he goes.

Tyson’s breathing is already ragged and sight mildly hazy. “Take me to bed,” he rasps out.

JT smiles and lifts Tyson up from under his ass. Tyson squeals until he hits the bed, falling on his back. JT crawls up over him and leans down to kiss him again. He runs his hands under Tyson’s shirt, gently coaxing it off. Tyson raises his hands above his head to let him. They only stop kissing for the few seconds it takes for the shirt to pass of Tyson’s head.

JT leans down to kiss Tyson again, and it’s the most overwhelming thing possible. The skin on skin is intoxicating. Sure, it’s happened before, but never in this context and with this intent. Tyson moans into their kiss. He moves his hands up JT’s back like it doesn’t seem real.

JT kisses down Tyson’s neck and stops when he whines at a particular spot, on his jaw just under his ear. He grins slyly at him before diving back in a starts sucking on the spot. Tyson whines slapping at him. That’s going to leave a mark. He’s gonna get so much shit tomorrow.

He slips his hands under the waistband of JT’s sweats when JT softens and moves to kiss other spots along Tyson’s neck. JT isn’t wearing any underwear, which Tyson files away for later before grabbing handfuls of his ass and shoving their hips closer together.

JT pulls away gasping. He kisses Tyson’s collar bone quickly before sitting up and stripping his sweats off in one quick motion. He pulls Tyson’s down without any hesitation. Then, suddenly, they’re naked in the same bed for the first time. It’s surreal. It’s something Tyson never thought would happen, and it so lucky that it is.

Tyson tilts his head as JT studies him from above, still stradling Tyson’s hips. “You going to make me beg?” Tyson asks.

JT smirks slightly, his dick twitching at the thought. “Not today. I wanna go slow and sweet.” He reaches down and brushes a curl out of Tyson’s face. “This is special. I want it to be special. We can deal with the other stuff later.”

Before Tyson can say anything, JT is kissing him again, soft and gentle and coaxing. Tyson wraps his leg around JT’s holding him close and wanting him closer. It turns heated quickly after that. JT’s cock catches on Tyson’s and it makes them both gasp.

“Lube. Condoms,” Tyson pants out when JT starts rolling his hips on Tyson’s stomach. Jt blinding fumbles a hand by his bedside table still trying to grind against Tyson.

“I specifically remember saying I wanted to do this to you,” Tyson says, trying to sound smug. It comes out more breathy and needy than he really needs it to be.

JT smirks at him with the lube and a condom in his hand. “Okay, then.” He grabs Tyson hips and rolls them over.

Tyson screams then giggles when he ends up straddling JT. He grabs JT’s wide hips and thrust against those marvelous abs that he’s been jerking off to for the past few months. It’s wonderful. It everything Tyson imagined it would be and more, because he’s madly in love with the person attached to them.

“Have you done this before?” JT asks, setting down the condom and popping open the lube.

“What? Been with a guy? Because yes,” and Tyson doesn’t really want to think about those summer nights with Dante, but it’s an inevitability when mentioning it.

JT shakes his head. “No, had someone finger you, had someone fuck you.”

“Aww, babe, I thought you were making love to me,” Tyson croons, unable to stop the chirp.

JT rolls his eyes. “Shut up, you fucker. Answer my question.”

Tyson can see the blush rising on JT’s cheeks so he gives in pretty quickly. “No. I… I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

JT takes a breath, nodding almost to himself. “Okay then. Are you ready?”

Tyson nods without hesitation. “Absolutely.” He ducks down and kisses JT quickly. “It’s you. I trust you with my life.”

JT’s smile is blinding and contagious. “Okay, you might want to be on your back for this. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

Tyson nods again, easily rolling them over once more. JT settles between Tyson’s legs and rubs some lube on a finger. “Here I go.” Tyson braces at first, then tries to relax, because he knows it will help in the long run.

The slide of JT’s finger stings more than he anticipated, but it’s not more than he can handle. He bites his lips and breathes through it until JT stops.

“How’s that feel?”

Tyson nods. “Okay. Not great yet, but we’re getting there, right?” he asks.

JT nods. “Of course.” He gives Tyson and kiss before pulling his finger out slowly. He starts a rhythm then, trying to open Tyson up, get him used to the feeling, and get him to start feeling good all at the same time.

And yeah, Tyson is really starting to see the appeal in this. He whines a little when JT pulls his finger all the way out.

“I’m gonna go in with two. Hang on.”

Tyson breathes deeply, centering himself and preparing. Two fingers stings as much as one did. It’s a pretty painful in and out that Tyson breathes through. And then, just before JT pushes them back in, he grabs Tyson’s cock. Tyson gasps at the sudden touch, hips arching into it. He barely even feels JT’s fingers slide into him with JT pumping his cock.

Then JT crooks his fingers and something lights up within Tyson. He groans, trying to push back on JT’s fingers to make it happen again. He hears JT chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Tyson whines, still trying to make that feeling happen again.

JT grins, just pure joy and contentment, before doing it again. Tyson gasps arching off the bed even more.

“More. Please. Again,” Tyson pants.

JT shakes his head. “I don’t want you to come before I can get inside you.” JT’s voice sounds just as broken as Tyson’s.

Tyson groans at the thought of JT getting inside of him tonight. It’s taking too damn long. “Hurry up, then,” Tyson whines.

JT grabs the condom from wherever it was tossed on the bed and carefully rolls it on. “You ready for this?” he asks, as he grabs Tyson’s hip and lines himself  up.

Tyson only nods because he’s not sure he trusts his voice right now.

JT takes a breath. “Okay. You let me know if you need me to stop or slow down or anything.”

Tyson nods frantically gripping at JT’s forearms still gripping Tyson’s hips. “Please, now go.” It barely comes out and sounds more croaky than anything. But, it conveys the message Tyson wanted to get across because the next moment, JT is slowly sliding into him.

And shit it’s good. It slow and steady. The pressure is building and fuck. It kind of hurts. But, not… really in a bad way. Tyson grasps desperately to JT wanting to feel more. Fuck. He feels so full. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s weird and wonderful at the same time. It makes him want to push JT out but also  pull him in closer.

He takes a shuddering breath and opens his eyes. JT is looking down at him in awe. Tyson looks down and can see where they become one, and it’s overwhelming.

“Tys, you’re… incredible,” JT breathes, brushing a hair off Tyson’s forehead.

Tyson can’t help the smile and the blush on his cheeks at JT’s words. He breathes through the feeling for a minute, trying to get used to it. It doesn’t take long before he’s whining, “Please, go. Move.”

It doesn’t take anymore to get JT moving. He braces himself over Tyson and starts to rock in. It’s the most glorious thing Tyson has ever felt in his entire life. Well, that is until JT hits this spot inside of him just right. He groans and tries to arch into it, to get that feeling again.

JT shifts Tyson’s legs so his ankles are hooked over JT’s shoulders and grabs Tyson by the hips to thrust into him, harder, faster.

It’s so good. Tyson feels so good. He starts to babble. He’s not quite sure what he says, but he’s pretty sure he’s probably embarrassing himself. But, to be honest, it doesn't matter. This is JT. He wants JT. And JT knows how fucking embarrassing Tyson can be.

Tyson reaches up and grips JT’s shoulders, groaning as he comes. He can feel his come hit his stomach and his ass clenching around JT involuntarily. Two more strokes, and JT is coming shuddering above Tyson before collapsing beside him.

Tyson feels more sensitive than he ever has in his entire life, like he body is on fire, but in the most spectacular way possible.

Tyson grin and rolls onto his side, curling into JT’s chest. He runs his hands along JT’s side. That’s when he notices the tattoo. It’s the Michigan University M with hockey sticks inside. The one he’d seen in some of JT’s pictures when he was Joseph on Grindr. Tyson smiles and traces the tattoo with his finger.

“You like that?” JT asks.

Tyson nods. “I wanted to know what this tattoo was when I could kind of see it in pictures.” 

 JT chuckles. “All you had to do was ask.”

Tyson rolls his eyes and gently hits JT on the shoulder.

  
\---

 

“So, JT was your sugar daddy,” Brutes says after Tyson finishes explaining in the locker room after practice.

Tyson nods.

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” he says standing up and walking over to his own stall.

“You two are idiots,” EJ says from his stall.

JT rolls his eyes.

“You’d be surprised how dumb they actually are when you live with them,” Kerf sighs.

Tyson glares and throws a tape ball at him. He turns to JT because he still has one question left. “How did you come up with the name Joseph anyway? Mine was my middle name…” he trails off, not sure how to finish. When he looks up, the entire room is staring at him with a multitude of expressions, but mostly either entirely confused or absolutely disgusted, which Tyson doesn’t understand.

JT is looking at him with a similar expression, but Tyson can see the fondness in his eyes. “You know JT isn’t my full name, right? It stands for something?” He waits for Tyson to say something but continues when he sees Tyson is still just as confused as before. “My name is Joseph Taylor Compher, bud. Joseph is actually my name.”

Tyson's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. “You mean, if I just fucking knew my best friends name, I might’ve actually figured this shit show out?”

JT nods. The rest of the room groans.

“Fuck me,” Tyson whines.

JT nuzzles up close to him. “I plan on it,” he whispers in Tyson’s ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you did! I love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> Here is the


End file.
